Worth the Wait
by Arceliaaaa
Summary: Chihiro was always waiting. And after many, many years, they meet again. Chihiro/Haku. Based off the song "Right Here Waiting" by Richard Marx


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Summary: Chihiro was always waiting. And after many, many years, they meet again. Chihiro/Haku. Based off the song "Right Here Waiting" by Richard Marx**

* * *

 **Worth the Wait**

* * *

 _Oceans apart day after day_  
 _And I slowly go insane_  
 _I hear your voice on the line_  
 _But it doesn't stop the pain_

She's been waiting, ever since she came back. Where was he? He promised that they'd meet again.

 _If I see you next to never_  
 _How can we say forever_

Years have passed, but she's still waiting. She's still hoping to see his face, but now it seems like he only resides in her dreams. Though she hasn't seen him for so long, she still remembers everything about him. His voice, how he looked. And how much she really loved her.

 _Wherever you go_  
 _Whatever you do_  
 _I will be right here waiting for you_  
 _Whatever it takes_  
 _Or how my heart breaks_  
 _I will be right here waiting for you_

He still hasn't appeared. She's still waiting. Her heart stays in his grasp, never straining and attempting to find others. She was waiting.

 _I took for granted, all the times_  
 _That I thought would last somehow_  
 _I hear the laughter, I taste the tears_  
 _But I can't get near you now_

In high school, she was given an assignment in art. To draw something that means a lot to her. She chose to draw Haku, and the dragon form of him. Her painting was awarded, "Best Fantasy Painting of the Year." If only they knew that it wasn't fantasy or just sheer imagination.

 _Oh, can't you see it baby_  
 _You've got me going crazy_

She continues to paint as she grows older. Most paintings are of the Spirit World. Many were about Haku. Some even about the Kohaku River.

 _Wherever you go_  
 _Whatever you do_  
 _I will be right here waiting for you_  
 _Whatever it takes_  
 _Or how my heart breaks_  
 _I will be right here waiting for you_

She's been waiting for so long. She's getting older and older. Her paintings never cease to amaze everyone with the beauty and the passion that seemed to envelope itself into the paintings. People always asked her why she hadn't married while she was young. It was always the same answer. 'I'm still waiting for someone.'

 _I wonder how we can survive_  
 _This romance_  
 _But in the end if I'm with you_  
 _I'll take the chance_

She knows that she's dying. She's older, more frail, more weak. And though her sight worsened, in her mind, she could always picture him. He was constantly somewhere in her mind.

One day, she laid down in her bed. She was so, so tired. She didn't wake up again.

 _Oh, can't you see it baby_  
 _You've got me going crazy_

* * *

Chihiro opened her eyes. Blue skies were above her, with an occasional white cloud loitering around.

 _Wherever you go_  
 _Whatever you do_  
 _I will be right here waiting for you_  
 _Whatever it takes_  
 _Or how my heart breaks_  
 _I will be right here waiting for you_  
 _Waiting for you_

"Chihiro. . ." Haku's breath caught in his throat as he saw her. Chihiro offered a soft, happy smile in return.

"I've been waiting for so long, to see you again." Chihiro whispered.

"I've been waiting for so long, too, to see you." Haku replied quietly.

"Was I. . ." Chihiro started, "Was I worth the wait?" Without a second thought, Haku pulled Chihiro into his chest, embracing her. His strong arms wrapped around her body, her smaller arms around his waist.

"Always." Haku whispered into Chihiro's ear, before pulling out of the hug. His eyes met Chihiro's, and silently asking permission-and receiving permission, Haku kissed Chihiro.

* * *

 **Okay. So, technically, Chihiro woke up-but in the Spirit World, not the real world...so that counts, right? Hopefully? Maybe?**

 **Follow/Favorite/Review/Ignore**

 **Thank you for actually reading the Author's Note :) (and hopefully the story but that's not the point)**

 **-TheSpiritOfFanficPresent**


End file.
